The Return Of Wuya
by xxFireWarriorxx
Summary: My first fic! Wuya has mysteriously regained her powers and is more threatening than ever. The monks have no choice but to flee while Master Fung and the other monks stay to battle... A battle that will end in death... lots of action, promise!


**Hey everyone! Before I say anything, THANX SO MUCH FOR CLICKING ON MY STORY! My first fic, so hope you guys like it! The beginning may be slow because I have to explain everything, but I promise action towards the middle and end. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown**

The air around me was calm as I sat cross-legged, my eyes shut in tranquility. The leaves on the trees rustled in the morning breeze and the ocean of grass swayed in the wind as it caressed my face. All was serene in the Xiaolin Temple and my mouth gradually formed into a smile.

Everything stayed like this for a while until there was a sudden shift in the atmosphere. I concentrated on the disharmony and sensed a shroud of fear and evil slowly seeping through the air. My heart skipped a beat at this sudden discord in nature.

"Master Fung! Master Fung!"

My eyes snapped open to see Dojo sprinting, or rather slithering, as fast as he could up the temple steps and into my presence. When he reached me he coughed and blurted, "Did you feel that?"

I shut my eyes in brief annoyance. "Yes, of course I did." I sensed the presence of four more people and I opened my eyes to see the four chosen ones standing at the doorway.

"Master Fung," Omi said, bowing. "Please excuse our intrusion, but…" He paused before continuing, "Something is mooost wrong with the atmosphere."

"What the cueball said," Raimundo added, crossing his arms and waiting for an answer.

I remained silent, concentrating only on the discord in the air. I squeezed my eyes shut and prodded my way through all the confusion within the air.

"This is making me jumpier than a chicken at the slaughter house," I heard Clay mutter under his breath. I then heard Kimiko groan, "Ewwww…"

I ignored them and continued my search. Suddenly, all the confusion in the air was gone and all was eerily quiet. I stopped my search for a moment and listened. A sudden cackle was heard and Wuya's laughing face appeared in my mind. My eyes snapped open and I doubled over, gasping for breath. "No," I whispered.

"Master Fung!" Dojo shrieked and ran over to me. The chosen ones did the same.

"Are you all right?" Kimiko asked, concern plastered all over her face.

Clay reached for me and helped me up. "That was quite a fall," he told me.

"Yeah, what happened man?" asked Raimundo, his face holding a suspicious look.

Omi looked carefully at my face, trying to discern what was wrong. I turned away shamefully. I didn't want to tell them.

"Please?" Omi pleaded. "You must tell us."

I sighed. He was right. And there wasn't much time left. I needed to tell them before all would be lost.

"Wuya," I confessed. "And her powers."

"No way dude!" Raimundo's eyes widened in shock.

"Her powers are back?" Kimiko gasped. "But… how? Chase restored her to her human form, but without her powers. How could she have gotten them back?"

"I do not know," I replied. "But you must all leave immediately. With the all the shen gong wu."

"Where?" Omi questioned. "Won't Wuya be able to sense us? And the shen gong wu? Where ever we go?"

I closed my eyes in defeat. "Yes, but it is better than keeping the shen gong wu here where she will most definitely find them." I looked past them and to the mountains outside the temple walls. "You must keep her away from the wu for as long as you can. And you must always be on the move, for if you stay in one spot, Wuya will find you."

"But if she'll eventually find us, shouldn't we just stay and just fight for the hell of it?" Raimundo reasoned.

I shook my head. "Wuya is most powerful now, and she will definitely defeat us all in time. It is better to prevent that for as long as possible."

"So basically, it's Wuya will kick our butts and kill us no matter what eventually, so all we can do is run and try to prevent that from happening for as long as we can?" Raimundo stared at me disbelievingly.

"We can run, but we can't hide," Clay added grimly.

"That is mooost ridiculous!" Omi shouted. "We defeated her once! Can't we do it again? And this time we have the sands of time. I won't even need Jack Spicer's stupid time machine!"

I smiled for the first time since Wuya regained her powers. "I am sorry, Omi, but I doubt the same tactic will work again. Wuya will be expecting that."

"Oh," Omi said glumly. He looked up. "So when Wuya finds us, how would we defeat her?"

I closed my eyes and my heart throbbed with pain. "I do not know," I whispered. "I do not know how she will ever be defeated. But you must all try."

"WHAT?!" Raimundo exploded. "Are you saying she'll beat us? Oh no, that ain't happening dude. We WILL beat her! You watch us! I will NOT be dying at HER dirty hands!"

"I am not saying she WILL defeat you, Raimundo," I argued. "I am just saying that the chances that she will are far greater than the opposite. You will have little chance of beating her."

"Which basically means, she will beat us," Raimundo muttered.

I smiled again. "But just a note of advice, do not be afraid to kill her if she gives you the chance. She may be immortal, but that only means she will never die of old age. She is still bale to perish from battle. Turning her into a ghost will not kill her. She will be able to come back, so you must kill her while she is in her body form." The air shifted ominously again. "Now you must all leave. Wuya will be coming soon."

Everyone filed out except Omi. "But what of you, Master Fung?" he asked nervously.

I swallowed my fear. "I will be staying with the rest of the monks to fight Wuya when she arrives."

"But… you said she is almost undefeatable. How will you beat her?" Omi cried.

"I won't," I answered sadly. "But it will give you the time you need to escape."

"N-n-no…" Omi whispered. "No!" he shouted. "You can't! If you know you will…" he refused to say the word. "We need you to teach us! Come with us, please!" I saw tears forming at his eyes.

I smiled gently and bent down next to him. "I have taught you all that you need. Whenever you need answers, look deep within your heart and you will find them."

Omi nodded miserably. "Thank you, Master Fung."

"You must leave, now," I said and led him to the door. Omi looked at me one last time and ran to the others. Dojo was in his forty-foot form and the others were already on his back.

I walked over. "The shen gong wu?" I queried.

Kimiko grinned. "In Dojo's ear, and the changing chopsticks are safe with me."

I nodded and started walking back to the temple. I looked back and saw that everyone's expressions had fallen. I immediately felt crestfallen.

"You… are not coming?" Kimiko whispered. Omi refused to look at me and Raimundo and Clay gazed expectantly at me.

I couldn't speak, and shook my head instead.

"Good luck," she whispered while Raimundo and Clay swallowed hard.

Then Dojo took off. I watched them with a heavy heart until they disappeared from sight. I forced myself back into the temple to assemble the rest of the monks. There was much to do before Wuya arrived. After half an hour the blasting of walls could be heard. I gasped. She was here already. I had miscalculated horribly; I hadn't expected her to come until noon. All we could do now was fight. I ran outside to see the temple already in flames. I took my warrior stance and surveyed my surroundings for Wuya. Out of nowhere, a green flame blasted me square in the chest and I flew off my feet, crashing into the wall behind me. I fell to the ground and forced myself to look up.

I saw Wuya. She was encased in a green flame and was floating through the air. She landed nimbly on the ground and the flames disappeared. She smiled at me. "Hello, Master Fung," she snickered evilly.

She raised her hands to the sky and her horrid rock creatures instantly formed. They stood next to her, rumbling deeply. Wuya petted them and ordered, "Destroy the temple! Leave no one alive, but leave HIM to me." She pointed at me and I spat at her. She simply laughed and said, "Don't worry, I'll finish you off quickly."

"Just try," I growled.

She frowned and then sprung into action. Her hand flashed down where my head would have been nano seconds ago if I hadn't predicted her move and dodged. She was quick. I shuddered at the thought of her hand cracking open my skull. I scolded myself for thinking such things. Focus, I commanded myself.

I prepared myself for her next attack but it never came. I glared at her. "To scared to fight?" I demanded. "Afraid you're going to lose?"

Wuya smiled and placed her hand on her hips, her long red hair swaying in the wind. She looked at me and said, "I'm just observing you, and you know what I decided?" She smiled wickedly. "I think it'll be so much more fun defeating you without my magic. It'll prove I really am stronger than you." She smiled at me. "Hand to hand combat, no magic or the use of elements. Or shen gong wu. You up for it old man?"

"A grave mistake," I promised.

"It's a deal then," she said and leapt at me. I did the same. The fight had begun.

She battered me with punches, and I tried to dodge them all. She was too fast. And I was surprised. But my heart still swelled with hope. Without her powers, maybe I'll beat her yet, I thought.

My moment of thought failed me as her hand grazed my cheek. I immediately swung back and dropped to the ground before it could connect with my cheekbone. Wuya whirled around to face me once more and followed instantly with a roundhouse kick to my back. I landed flat on my stomach as Wuya drove her foot into my back. I groaned. I was getting old.

I grabbed a handful of burning embers from the ground and twisted my body so it was on my side. Wuya lost her footing at this sudden twist and fell forward. As she did I flung the embers into her eyes. She reeled back and screamed with pain and started rubbing desperately at her eyes. I took this chance to deliver several punches and kicks to her body. I ended with a roundhouse kick that sent her flying into a wall. I breathed heavily.

Wuya finished rubbing her eyes and pushed herself from the wall. Her eyes danced dangerously with anger. She advanced and so did I.

"You won't win easy," Wuya snarled.

"But I will win," I guaranteed her. We began circling each other.

She suddenly shot forward with a punch at my face. I thrust my hand protectively in front of me and caught her hand. I stumbled back unconsciously. The punch had more force than I predicted, but I had stopped it. Wuya drove her other fist in and I caught that one as well.

We stood like that for a while, testing each other's strength. I felt myself getting tired. My arms felt like collapsing and my mouth was dry from the fire raging around us.

Wuya suddenly dropped to the floor and, still holding on to her hands, so did I. As I did, she swept her foot about and it collided with my legs. They cracked. I gritted my teeth as I staggered forward and fell to the ground.

Wuya came up behind me and I flung my hand out, grabbing her ankles. She shrieked but I didn't let go. I dug my nails in and she howled with pain. She then stamped her other foot into my face. I heard the crack of bones and screamed with pain. I felt a warm liquid flowing down my face, from my nose and mouth. Blood, I tasted.

I finally let go of her ankle and punched the leg that was still on my face. She cried out as she slipped and fell on her back. Without getting up I hurled my arm onto her stomach and smiled at the satisfying crunch of ribs. She shrieked in pain. I forced myself up and drove my foot into her stomach. I heard her ribs cracking again.

She brought her arms up this time as I drove my foot in again and caught it. I gasped as she gripped my foot and swung me around. Before she could send me flying I caught hold of her long, red, hair. "Get off!" she screamed.

I ignored her and continued to pull. A huge clump of red hair detached themselves from Wuya's scalp and she released my foot. I crashed to the floor as Wuya's hands flew to her head. I saw blood leaking from the wound and grinned at the sight of a bald spot. Blood was pouring now and Wuya's hands were covered with them.

She spun around and punched me straight in the face. I stumbled back and she landed a flying kick in my face. Fresh blood now flowed over my caked blood as I fell to the ground. I snarled at her.

She answered with a furious glower. I pulled myself back up and we circled once more.

Quick as lightning I launched my foot at her face. She dodged it and my foot flew past her ear. She grabbed my ankle and pulled me forward. She then punched me in the face and brought her knee up, slamming it into my chin. I tasted blood in my mouth and spit it into her face.

She screamed in rage and flung my limp body across the yard and into a wall. I heard the crack as my body connected to the wall. My backbone felt like it had shattered and I fell to the ground hard, my breath coming out in a whoosh. My body shape laid imprinted on the wall as I crouched there, unmoving, while Wuya staggered up to me, her eyes penetrating my back like needles. "Had enough, old man?" she hissed, wiping the blood from her face.

"Never," I answered defiantly, wincing as my back cracked. It felt like my spine had shattered into a million pieces. I slowly and painfully pushed myself up, ignoring the pains and sores all over my body.

"Oh, I think you have," Wuya responded, her voice sickly sweet like honey. Her rock creatures lumbered up to her and said something I couldn't comprehend. Wuya smiled and said something back to them. The rock creatures nodded and trotted off to the shen gong wu vault.

Wuya turned back to me, and evil grin on her face, "Why don't you go to sleep with the rest of your friends?" Her voice hardened. "And never wake up."

I gasped as tears still stung my eyes rebelliously. The fire roared around me and the scent of burning flesh slowly wafted up my nose. My friends, my fellow monks… they couldn't be dead! They couldn't! I looked around. The temple lay in ruins, destroyed beyond repair. Fire raged, and the burning flesh proved Wuya's point. My friends were dead. All dead. I swallowed hard. But my sorrow almost immediately turned to anger. I hated Wuya, I hated her! Blood trickled down my head but I ignored it, focused only on the hideous figure of Wuya standing before me.

She only smiled. My hate for her grew.

The rock creatures came up to her once more and Wuya greeted them. They said something and Wuya's smile turned into an angry scowl. "Oh really," she spat at them. She turned around to face me, her eyes narrowing. My heart skipped a beat. She had found out. "Deal's over," she snarled.

Wuya suddenly thrust her arm out, and I felt my neck closing up. I choked and wheezed, clawing desperately at my neck, only to find nothing there. Wuya grinned maliciously and I realized why. She was somehow choking me by squeezing her outstretched hand into a fist. Magic, I thought. Now I really hated her.

"Old hag," I rasped, staring daggers at her. She took no notice, and I felt my feet leaving the ground. The more I struggled, the more my neck closed up.

"Where are the shen gong wu?" Wuya bellowed. "My rock creatures say they were not in the vault." She glared at me. "And what of the chosen ones and that impudent gecko? They were not found by my servants either."

I smiled at her sweetly. "They have left," I croaked. "With the shen gong wu."

"WHAT?!" Wuya roared. Her eyes narrowed to slits as she stared furiously at me. "Where are they? And where have they taken the shen gong wu?!"

"I do not know," I smirked. "You will have to find them yourself."

Wuya screamed in anger and I laughed hysterically. "You will never find them! I told you I would win! You lose Wuya, you lose!"

Her extended hand suddenly clenched into a fist and my wild, crazy laughter ended in a gurgle. I felt my neck snap and an inky blackness slowly started to spread across my mind, shutting out everything I knew. I could barely breathe as I felt myself flying through the air and landing in something hot and sizzling. Fire, I realized. With the last of my strength, I whispered, "We win." Then the flames reached me and started to eat at my skin. Automatically, I started screaming as my skin blistered and peeled off. The inkiness finished its journey and I faded into oblivion.

**Well, there you go, and I hope you enjoyed it. Please R&R. I'd REALLY appreciate it! I mean, I wanna know that ppl actually read my stories. Otherwise I won't bother writing them. And I'd also appreciate it if you could tell me how I did, and if I didn't do so good… maybe gimme some advice for future stories? **

**Also, I'm not sure if I should write a sequel to this story telling what happens after… I really don't know, so please tell me in reviews.**

**And one last thing: I'm gonna be on vacation for a month (ALL OF AUGUST) so please don't give up on me if you liked this story. I PROMISE to update and write more stories, or continue this one (if I get enough good reviews), as soon as I get back in Sept. so please don't think I've given up or anything. It's just that I probably won't have Internet access all that while on vacation. SO PLZ DON'T THINK I'VE DITCHED THIS STORY!!! (If you want me to continue) OR THAT I'M NOT WRITING ANYMORE STORIES!!!!**

**Thanx soooo much! Luv ya all, xxFireWarriorxx**


End file.
